


Soul Bond

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sibling Incest, Soul Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underfell Sans and Underswap Papyrus do the do. Some soul rubbing and some tentacle fun. (This is the first fic I'm posting here so I hope you all enjoy ^_^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Bond

They were back at couch where it all sparked a few months ago, in bright shades of orange and red. But now Sans was pinned down, and Papyrus was keeping him there. This was happening too fast and too quick for his liking. The younger brother squirmed against his siblings tight hands. Papyrus had an air of mischievousness covered in a layer of animalistic urges. He always had confidence. It was that confidence that pushed the first domino in their relationship.  
_____________

  
The room is pitch black, save for the television flickering. Monochrome images of a modern horror flash by, the two skeleton viewers watching eagerly entranced by the moving pictures.

“You’re not afraid, Sans?” Papyrus said with a smirk, it was always easy to annoy the younger skeleton. “O-Of course not!” He was flushing bright orange with a red tinge. He pulled his hoodie up, he was always cute when he was flustered.

“I’m not afraid of anything!” Sans was putting on a pompous expression, chest puffed upwards. Papyrus placed a hand on his sternum and pushed him back into the couch with a soft nudge. “Sure you are…you’re too cute to be scared…”

The words felt displaced, open ended; flirty. Sans’ cheekbones flushed even brighter showing this to be true.

“What you seriously think I’m cute!?” Sans was flustered now: an angry, cute ball of adorable. Papyrus was enjoying the display. “Yeah, you’re really cute.” He pulls Sans into a tight hug dragging him onto his lap. “You’re very very cute.” This only made him angrier as Papyrus began to tickle at his ribs through his shirt.

“Heh hah! P-Papyrus please! Hah…please…ah hheh!” The smaller skeleton had no control as the attack continued with no end. “You’re enjoying this aren’t you Sans!?” Papyrus was tickling harder, putting pressure along his ribs, rubbing, stroking, feeling and exploring.

“Papyrus, oh god please, I’m begging you oh god, oh…oh god…” Sans was on the verge of tears, his hands were between his legs and his eyes were rolling back in pleasure, humming to life in flashes of orange and red. “Oh wow…Papyrus…please ahh…ughhh…oh AAH!” Papyrus was shaken by the moan, Sans froze up, immobilised by fear at the newfound feeling of his brothers sensual touch.

“Um Sans…I think I should stop now, I’ve seen enough cute for one day…”

He pants breathlessly as Papyrus lifts him back to his seat. Papyrus wanted to continue, push him to breaking point. Sans was still holding his shirt over his pants, which was glowing orange with red towards his knees.

“Sans I didn’t mean to hurt you are you okay, down…there…?” Papyrus was afraid of the territory he was crossing into, this was new of Sans.

“It’s nothing Pap! Nothing at all.” Sans pushes his hands against his crotch trying to hide his large glowing member. “Oh fu…” Another moan slipped out. “Sans, I know what’s going on.” Papyrus was looking right at him, his gaze deep.

The TV was silent amongst the dense atmosphere of the room. The dark light around them filled with their blushing faces and glowing crotches. Sans looked down at his pants again, shame plastered against his ego.

“You don’t have to be ashamed Sans.” Papyrus looks at his brothers crotch and reaches down towards it, feeling the heat emanating from it. “I know why this happened…” Sans is now silent, embarrassed; broken.

“You think I’m sick don’t you?!” Tears are pooling out of his eye sockets, his hidden affection spilling out before him in an irretrievable mess.

“I don’t think you’re sick Sans. You could’ve told me sooner though…” Papyrus nuzzles his head into Sans neck giving him a gentle kiss. “I love you already.” Sans begins to relax, letting his hands wrap around his brothers back. Papyrus leaned back up smiling at their confirmed affection, no longer taboo. Papyrus had a budding smirk. “But anyway, I am going to see your dick sooner or later.”

Sans froze again, red faced in fear, tears of laughter now sweat.

“WAIT WHAT!?”  
______________________

“I hope you’re ready Sans.” Papyrus lifted his jumper up, carefully exposing his broad ribcage and orange soul, which was glowing lightly. His sneakers and gloves came of next the rubber snapping against his tarsals. Papyrus’ eye began to glow as his tongue formed in his mouth. It draped out thick, wet and dripping.

Sans watched, aroused and fascinated by his brother’s figure, his eye was luminescing against the darkness in deep red as his tongue began to glow and flop out too. It was thin and snake-like.

“Sans, I haven’t even taken all my clothes off and you’re sweating,” Papyrus’ voice dropped in tone, sauntering along deep and deductive notes, “how cute.”

The words didn’t quite sit right, his face burnt deep red. “Pap-p-please…” His voice was quivering, silent but not, his crotch ached as he placed a hand into his shorts to rub himself out of his daze. “Ughh…Papyrus…I need…you now…”

“Begging are we?” Papyrus’ smirk only grew wider. Orange tentacles slithered around his brother’s legs and arms restraining him to the chair. They squirmed up and through his clothing, pulling the fabric outwards, removing his shorts and shirt. He was naked, defenceless; vulnerable…

“Papyrus please…fuck me…” The words came out in desperation. “I’ve waited for so long to have you inside me.” Sans was panting, tongue tied, pinned down to the couch, his member was throbbing and now his exposed soul glowing. He was a hot and moaning mess.

“You’re so cute when you’re all tied up. And even cuter when you beg for my cock.”

Sans struggled against the thick tentacles wrapped around his limbs, managing to pry free an arm. Papyrus approached him and bent onto his knees. “I want to see you squirm Sans.” Papyrus’ tongue slithered out and drags along Sans ilium leaving a trail of hot wet drool. “Fuu…oh Papyrus…that feels so good…”

Papyrus reached up with both hands and allowed his bony digits to massive the round tops on either side of Sans’ pelvis. His tongue was going to wrap around something else now.

Papyrus wrapped his tongue curtly around Sans member as one hand massaged his pelvis. The other hand had moved back into his pants, rubbing against his enormous member, which was now gloving a fervent orange. It was painfully hard and visible through his bottoms.

Papyrus lowered his head onto Sans’ dick as his tongue tightened around its length. Sans let out quick moans as his hips fell into a natural rhythm. A guiding hand on his brother’s head lowered him down and held him there.

“Keep going…please…don’t stop…ugh please…fuuck…” Sans could barely hold on as his hand reached under his rib cage and went for his red soul. Papyrus was still choking on the red pole below. Sans pushes Papyrus down lower and thrusted upwards. “FUUUCK!!!” Papyrus groaned in pain and pleasure as shots of orange drool and Sans’ red load spilled out of his mouth and onto his body.

“You were pretty full on then Sans, made me choke for Asgore’s sake…” Sans was blushing a deep red, Papyrus’ face was covered in his load and his brother’s drool.

“Hey Pap, now you look pretty cute with me all over your face.”

“I’ll show you cute!” Papyrus stood up and pushed Sans back, lunging for his soul and grabbing it quickly. Papyrus now had Sans’ soul between his thumb and index fingers. Playfully massaging and pressing its surface. “PAPYRUS WAIT OH FUUUCK!!!”

He was in control. “You’ve always wanted me to touch you Sans. Now I am” He squeezed the soul as it oozed red, causing Sans to yelp sharply. He stretched his waistband out as his dick sprang out long, thick and dripping in its own gushing fluid, which was continually leaking from its orange tip. It stood hard and rigid in the cold air, and it provided its own light and heat. His shorts were kicked to the side, his cock bouncing in the motion. “You so fucking cute when you’re staring at it, you want it don’t you. Want it against your soul…”

Sans was visibly shaking. He was squirming as his member was constricted by a slender orange tentacle. “Pap…please…do it…” Sans’ eyes rolled back as pleasure consumed him. His hips buckled, he was strung up loosely by the tentacles, his limp pleasure paralysed body left to be explored.

“Sans I’ve wanted this for ages, I don’t know how many times I’ve burst out your name. How many times I’ve fantasised about you. Now it’s real and I’m going to destroy you.”

A wicked and lascivious smirk was smeared across Papyrus’ face as he reached under his rib cage and gently grabbed his orange soul. “Pap…w-what…no…fuuck…oh god…”

Papyrus had both souls in his hand, rubbing over each other, red and orange liquid dripping from his hand like bullets of sweat. Both souls carefully slid onto the top and bottom of his hard member, Sans’ beneath and Papyrus’ on top.

“Papy…heh…nice hot dog buns…for that sausage of yours…” Sans was trying to stay cocky before we would be wrecked senseless.

Papyrus began to slide his hand up and down as both souls were squeezed tightly around his thick cock, he could barley hold the soul sandwich together. The two brothers moaned in unison, Sans’ low and Papyrus’ semi-high a rough chord of sexual bliss. A new mixture of growls, grunts and a disparity of noises were all that was audible in the room.

“Ughhh…Papy…fuck me faster…please…faster…” Sans was lost in his pleasure, his face molten in orgasm as his own seed oozed over Papyrus’ tentacles. Papyrus increased his rhythm, thrusting into his hand, the pleasure from his dick and his soul together was unfathomably incredible. Sans was still begging, sweating and stuck.

“Sans…oh fuck Sans…I love you…” Papyrus’ toes clenched inwards as he threw his neck back as surges and waves of pure ecstasy spread from his pelvis through to his spine and neck. His free hand was clenching his spine, massaging the kinks in his vertebrae, stopping at each ridge to rub harder.

Both souls were glowing brightly, an indicator of pleasure. Papyrus was standing just in front of Sans who was bound, like a target for when Papyrus was ready to explode. “Sans…FUCK…I’m getting close…” He was squeezing both souls tightly around himself, their rubbery surfaces bending inwards from the pressure like foam.

“Papy…oh god Papy…wowww…” Sans could barely speak, nothing but sounds made up his vocabulary at this point.

Papyrus only bucked harder, his tempo could exponentially increase until he physically exhausted himself but the feeling of both souls crushed and burning against his thick, wet cock in conjunction with his brother’s pleas for mercy began to become to much for the tall skeleton to bear.

“Sans! Oh god! Sans, get r-ready!” Papyrus had both hands enclasped around himself, his hips turned upwards, aiming at his prize.

“Ughhhhhh……OHHHH……SANS THIS IS IT! GET READY!!!” Papyrus jerked backwards and then exploded forward, “HERE IT FUCKING COMES!!!” Papyrus growls as his face wrings back in painful, dirty lust as both souls ooze as he goes into orgasm.

Jets of orange liquid shoot at Sans’ face and ribcage as the tentacles finally loosen their grip on him. He was drenched in red and orange goo, panting as he graciously accepted what he truly wanted. Papyrus was still gushing as orange sprayed on the couch and the floor.

“Oh god…Sans…fuck…me!” Papyrus let out one final broken moan before dropping to his knees and returning his soul to his ribcage and placing Sans’ lovingly next to his drenched body.

Sans couldn’t do much of anything covered in his brother’s hot wet cum. He was breathless, eyes still lost in heat. Papyrus was equally distraught, his cock was still overflowing.

“You were pretty hot then Pap.” Is all Sans could utter between breaths. “And you were pretty fucking cute yourself.” Papyrus still hadn’t lost his touch, even after all that he still had his snarky composure.

“I hate you Papyrus.”

“I love you too Sans…”


End file.
